


A Mafioso's Tale

by Serpyre



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpyre/pseuds/Serpyre
Summary: He was the Godfather's puppet. He did their dirty work. He eliminated whoever posed a threat against the Mafia, and that was more often than not the terrified Town. All was fine—up until the Town decided to fight back.





	A Mafioso's Tale

Today was like any other day—however, for the first time we were gathered around the square, facing a platform with a post from which a noose hung.

 

Ready to take its first death, but today there will be no deaths. An anonymous notice from the hiding Sheriff proposed a truce. Turn ourselves in today, and be spared from a Lynch and be forced into exile, or the Town will hunt us down like they did to the witches.

 

That was precisely why we had chosen this town. The simplicity of their strife. The ease of how they would turn onto each other. Their second-guesses—and doubts which cost many their lives. Their attempts at playing mind-games, or pushing suspicion on their fellow own, all in the name of finding those who orchestrated their deaths, those whom weaved their lies, falling and failing to find a sliver of truth—for that this town trusts no one, and lives by the daily rule to kill; to hunt; to find; or be killed.

 

Just one push, just one single word, just one misplaced suspicion, just one nudge at the wrong direction, and this town would spiral itself into oblivion.

 

It was a simple tool, the noose. But it gave the townspeople a chance. A desperate one, but a chance nonetheless.

 

But we will make sure they will hang their own before they see through our lies.

 

Built by the now-Mayor in hiding, for that the Mafia would surely gun down whoever orchestrated a threaten to their life, it was truly a repulsive sight. For it was us who had thrown this lowly town into discord, and now hope had arisen from its already-damned ashes.

 

But today, we will start the killing.

 

Today, we will evolve the discord.

 

Today, they will see the chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked! :D


End file.
